Surrogate Census Southwestern Virginia 1769-1800
This is the beginning of an effort to develop a surrougate census for Southwestern Virginia, covering the years 1769 to 1800. Spelling variations in given and last names are lumped together where practical. There are undoubtedly a good number of such synonymns that have not as yet been identified. In some cases persons with similar names may be lumped together unintentionally, even though they are distinct individuals. For example, records that include "Nicholas Brabster" and "Nicholas Brabston" probably refer to the same individual, and have been lumped together. However, it is entirely possible that "Nicholas Brabster" is a completely different person than "Nicholas Brabston". Caution is needed in interpreting these data, and the reader is advised to review the original sources for each data set summarized here. Currently the data are restircted to a land records data set spanning the period 1769 to about 1792. It is our intent to add other data sets in the near future. Index Title First Name Surname Land Records (1) 1787 Russell Co Census 1 Ezekiel Abell 1 2 Christopher Acklin 5 3 George Adams 1 4 Molly Adams 1 5 Samuel Adams 1 6 James Akins 1 7 Aaron Alderson 1 8 Benjamin, Benj Alderson 2 1 9 Benjamin Aleworth 1 10 Ebenezer Alexander 1 11 Joseph, Josep Alexander 1 12 Oliver Alexander 2 13 Amos Allen 1 14 Benjamin Allen 1 15 John Allen 1 16 John Alley 1 17 Samuel Alley 1 18 Thomas Alley 1 19 James Alley Jr. 1 20 James Alley Sr. 1 21 James Alley, Ally 3 22 John Alley, Ally 1 23 Peter Alley, Ally 1 24 Samuel Alley, Ally 1 25 Thomas Alley, Ally 4 26 Francis Allison 1 27 John Allison 3 28 Matthew Allison 1 29 Peter Allison 1 30 William Allison 1 31 Amos Allord, Ellord 1 32 Isaac Anderson 3 33 James Anderson 18 34 John Anderson 11 35 Peter Anderson 1 36 William Anderson 10 37 Francis Arbough 2 38 James Arbuckle 1 39 Merideth Archer 3 40 William Archer 1 41 Lauty Armstrong 1 42 John Arters 1 43 John Arthur 1 1 44 Henry Asberry 1 45 George Asbury, Asberry, Ashbury 1 1 46 John Asbury, Asberry, Ashbury 2 1 47 William Asbury, Asberry, Ashbury 1 1 48 Moses Ashbrook 2 49 Benjamin Aylworth, Aylsworth 2 50 John Back 1 51 Daniel Bailey 1 52 John Bailey 1 53 Stephen Bailey 2 54 Thomas Bailey 1 55 William Bailey 1 56 Francis Baker 1 57 George Baker 1 58 Isaac Baker 5 59 Joel Baker 1 60 Robert Baker 1 61 Thomas Baker 2 62 George Ball 1 63 Isiah Ball 1 64 John Ball 1 65 Bennet Ballew 1 66 Charles Barker 1 67 Joel Barker 3 1 68 John Barker 1 69 Thomas Barker 2 70 John Barker (Jr). 1 71 Cornelius Barnes 2 72 Capt Alexander Barnet 1 1 73 Barnabas Barney 4 74 Robert Barns 1 75 James Barr 21 76 John Barr 26 77 Robert Barr 21 78 James Bartlet 1 79 William Bartlett 1 80 James Bates 1 81 Joseph, Josep Bates 6 82 Thomas Bates 15 83 Peter Bays 1 84 William Bays 1 85 Benjamin Bazel 1 86 David Beatty, Beatie, Beaty 2 87 Francis Beatty, Beatie, Beaty 2 88 William Beatty, Beatie, Beaty 2 89 Abraham Beavers 1 90 George Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 1 1 91 James Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 1 92 Jese Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 1 93 Moses Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 2 94 Richard Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 2 95 Robert Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 2 1 96 Thomas Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 1 97 William Belcher, Belsher, Belshey 1 98 Andrew Belfore 1 99 John Belfore 1 100 John Bell 2 101 Samuel Bell 1 102 Samuel Belt 1 103 William Benham 1 104 William Bennet 2 105 John Bermum, Berman, Bernum 5 106 Augustine Berry 1 107 Francis Berry 2 108 Hugh Berry 1 109 James Berry 3 110 John Berry 4 111 Thomas Berry 5 112 William Berry 5 113 Thomas Berry(Jr) 3 114 Thomas Berry(Sr). 1 115 Abraham, Abreham Bevers 1 116 Charles Bickley 1 117 Thomas Bird 1 118 Jonathan Bish 1 119 Elias Bishop, Bishopp 1 120 Jonathan Bishop, Bishopp 3 121 Joseph, Josep Bishop, Bishopp 3 122 Levi Bishop, Bishopp 3 123 Matthew Bishop, Bishopp 3 124 George Black 1 125 James Black 3 126 Archibald, Archebald Blackburn 1 127 Elizabeth Blackburn 1 128 Jean Blackburn 1 129 Margret Blackburn 1 130 Martha Blackburn 1 131 Mary Blackburn 1 132 Sarah Blackburn 1 133 William Blackburn 1 134 Edward Blackmore, Blackamore, Blackeymore 1 135 John Blackmore, Blackamore, Blackeymore 2 136 Joseph, Josep Blackmore, Blackamore, Blackeymore 5 137 Thomas Blackmore, Blackamore, Blackeymore 2 138 Joseph, Josep Blackmore, Blakemore (Jr) 1 1 139 Joseph Blakemore Sr. 1 140 William Blanton 2 1 141 A Bledsoe 1 142 Abraham, Abreham Bledsoe 4 143 Abram Bledsoe 1 144 Anthony Bledsoe 7 145 Isaac Bledsoe 2 146 Loving Bledsoe 2 147 Nathan Blevins 1 148 Jeremiah Bloomer 1 149 Jacob Bluebough 1 150 John Boles 1 151 Robert Boles 1 152 William Boles 1 153 William Bolin 1 154 Jarret Boling 1 155 Edward Bond 1 156 William Bond 2 157 Christian Bordaw, Bordan 1 158 Michael Border 1 159 John Borem 2 160 Joseph, Josep Boucher 1 161 Richard Boucher 1 162 Robert Boucher 1 163 Joseph Boucher Jr. 1 164 Joseph Boucher Sr. 1 165 Major Arthur Bowen 4 166 Bazalet Bowen 2 167 Charles Bowen 2 168 Henry Bowen 4 169 John Bowen 4 170 Rees Bowen 1 171 Robert Bowen 3 172 William Bowen, Bowens 4 173 Louisa Bower 1 174 John Bowers 1 175 John Bowles 3 176 Francis Bowry 1 177 John Boyd 1 178 Nicholas Brabston, Brabster 3 179 John Bradley 1 180 Reubin Bradley 1 181 William Bradley 1 182 James Bradshaw 1 183 William Bradshaw 2 184 Samuel Breaden 1 185 John Bready 1 186 Alexander Breckenridge, Breckinridge 4 187 John Breckenridge, Breckinridge 6 188 Robert Breckenridge, Breckinridge 2 189 James Breden 3 190 John Breden 4 191 Samuel Breden 2 192 James Breeding 1 193 Spencer Breeding 1 194 John Breeding Jr. 1 195 John Breeding Sr. 1 196 Robert Breeze 1 197 Ebenezer Brewster 1 198 William Brice 1 199 John Brickey 1 200 Jacob Brigh 1 201 Thomas Bright 6 202 Richard Brindle, Brinle 4 203 John Bristow 8 204 George Brock 1 205 Henry Brock 1 206 Castleton Brooks 1 207 Henry Brooks 3 208 Robert Brooks 3 209 Mathias Broomberry 1 210 Thomas Broomly, Broomley 2 211 James Brown 1 212 James Brown 2 213 John Brown 2 214 Nathaniel Brown 1 215 Randolph Brown 1 216 Robert Brown 1 217 Robert Brown 5 218 Enos Browning 3 219 Francis Browning 1 1 220 Archalaus, Archilaus Brumley 1 221 Thomas Brumley 2 222 Ebenezer Bruster 1 223 James Bryan 3 224 Hugh Bryson 1 225 John Buchanan 4 226 Joseph, Josep Buchanan 1 227 Margaret Buchanan 3 228 Mathew Buchanan 2 229 Moses Buchanan 2 230 Robert Buchanan 3 231 Samuel Buchanan 1 232 Joseph, Josep Bucher 3 233 Joshua Bucher 2 234 Samuel Bucher 1 235 William Bucher 3 236 John Buck 1 237 William Bucknell, Bucknel, Buckrell 3 238 William Bucknell, Bucknel, Buckrell 1 239 William B Bucknell, Bucknel, Buckrell 1 240 William Bucknor 1 241 Joseph, Josep Bullen 1 242 Andrew Bunner 2 243 Andrew Bunton 1 244 William Burch 2 245 Isaac Burgan 3 246 Jacob Burgan 1 247 James Burgan 1 248 Timothy Burges 3 249 Isaac Burgin 1 250 James Burgin 1 251 Benjamin Burk, Burke, Burks 2 252 James Burk, Burke, Burks 4 253 John Burk, Burke, Burks 4 254 William Burney 1 255 John Burns 1 256 Jacob Burres 1 257 Andrew Burton 1 258 Austin Bush 1 259 James Bush, Bussh 2 1 260 William Bustard 1 261 John Buster 2 1 262 William Buster 1 263 John But 4 264 Richard Butcher 1 265 Samuel Butcher 1 266 Francis Byrd 1 267 Richard Byrd 1 268 Thomas Byrd 2 269 Samuel Byshares 1 270 David Cain 1 271 Jese Cain 1 272 Jesse Cain 4 273 Thomas Caldwell 1 274 David Calhoon 8 1 275 Edward Callaham 4 276 John Campbell(Jr). 1 277 John Campbell(Sr) 1 278 Anne Campbell, Cambell 1 279 Anne Campbell, Cambell 2 280 Arthur Campbell, Cambell 30 281 Charles Campbell, Cambell 2 282 Charles Henry Campbell, Cambell 2 283 Hugh Campbell, Cambell 1 284 Jacob Campbell, Cambell 1 285 James Campbell, Cambell 6 1 286 John Campbell, Cambell 14 287 Patrick Campbell, Cambell 4 288 Robert Campbell, Cambell 5 289 Sarah Buchanan Campbell, Cambell 1 290 Thomas Campbell, Cambell 1 291 William Campbell, Cambell 1 292 James Camran 2 293 David Cane 1 294 Jesse Cane 1 295 John Cardine 2 296 Conrad, Conrod Carlock 1 297 Hunerist Carlock 1 298 Cornelius Carmack 8 299 William Carmack 2 300 Cornelius Carmack(Jr). 1 301 Cornelius Carmack(Sr). 2 302 Hugh Carmichal 1 303 John Carpenter 1 304 Adam Carr 1 305 David Carr 1 306 James King Carr 2 307 David Carson 7 308 John Carson 1 309 William Carson 1 310 David Carson. 1 311 Charles Carter 1 1 312 George Carter 2 313 John Carter 2 1 314 Joseph Carter 1 315 Norris Carter 1 316 Thomas Carter 1 1 317 John Carter Sr. 1 318 Zachariah Carwyles 1 319 Joseph Casels 1 320 Jacob Castles 1 321 John Cate, Cates 3 322 William Cate, Cates 2 323 Adam Cerberer, Cerbrours, Sorborough 2 324 John Cerberer, Cerbrours, Sorborough 1 325 William Champ 2 326 Abram Childress 1 327 Rowland Chiles 1 328 Valentine Chote, Choat 1 1 329 Gabriel Chrisman 1 330 Isaac Chrisman 1 331 Israel, Israel Christian 2 332 John Christian 1 333 Samson Christian 1 334 Phillip lanob Chuothy 1 335 Ephraim Churchill 1 336 James Clandinnan 1 337 George Clark 2 338 William Clark 1 339 George Clavenger 1 340 John Claymond 1 341 George Cleek 3 342 Mathias Cleek 1 343 Robert Cleghorn 2 344 Zachariah Clein 1 345 Zachariah Clemons 1 346 Mathias Click 1 347 Rinehart Cline 1 348 William Cocharan, Cochran 1 349 James Cochran 2 350 Peter Cochran 1 351 William Cochran 1 352 William Cock 1 353 Jester Cocke 1 354 William Cocke 1 355 Charles Cocke, Cock 11 1 356 Simon Cockrall, Cockral, Cockrell 2 1 357 Augustine Coker 1 358 Hugh Cole 7 359 Israel, Israel Cole 2 360 John Cole 1 361 Joseph, Josep Cole 8 362 Lankins Cole 2 363 Sampson Cole 3 364 Zachariah Cole 1 365 Joseph, Josep Cole(Jr) 2 366 Joseph, Josep Cole(Jr). 2 367 William Colley 2 368 Thomas Colley, Colly 2 1 369 Richard Collier 1 370 Michael Collins 1 371 Michael Colnel 1 372 Andrew Colvin 1 373 James Comeron 1 374 David Comley, Comely 3 375 John Commers 1 376 William Compton 1 377 Thomas Conway 1 1 378 Daniel Cook 1 379 Joseph, Josep Cook 1 380 John Cooley 2 381 Abraham, Abreham Cooper 2 382 Benjamin Cooper 2 383 Christopher Cooper 1 384 Francis Cooper 3 1 385 Thomas Cooper 1 386 William Cope 2 387 Nathanile Cornet, Cornett 1 388 William Cornet, Cornett 1 389 William Cotter 1 390 James Coulter 1 391 Jessee Courtney 1 392 John Courtney 2 393 John Couts, Countz 1 1 394 David Cowan 2 395 John Cowan 3 1 396 Samuel Cowan 1 397 William Cowan 4 398 Andrew Cowan Col. 1 399 Charles Cox 3 400 David Cox 1 401 Jacob Cox 1 402 Jester Cox 2 403 Abraham, Abreham Crabtree 2 404 Abraham, Abreham Crabtree 1 405 Isaac Crabtree 1 406 Jacob Crabtree 3 1 407 James Crabtree 8 408 Job Crabtree 1 409 John Crabtree 4 410 William Crabtree 11 411 James Crabtree(Jr). 2 412 Edward Crafford 1 413 James Craig 5 414 Robert Craig 10 415 William Craig 1 416 Robert Craig(Jr). 2 417 John Crank, Crunk 5 1 418 John Watts Crank, Crunk 1 419 Richard Crank, Crunk 1 420 Robert Cravans 1 421 John Cravatt 1 422 John Craven 1 423 James Cravens 1 424 John Cravens 2 425 Joseph, Josep Cravens 2 426 Robert Cravens 2 427 John Crawford 1 428 James Creeson 1 429 David Crews 1 430 Robert Crildwell 1 431 Colin Crilly, Creekly 2 432 John Crilly, Creekly 2 433 Isaac Crisman 4 434 Hamilton Crockett 1 435 William Cronkleton 1 436 Henry Crook 1 437 Abraham, Abreham Crossright, Crosthwhite 2 438 David Crouch 4 439 John Crow 2 440 Robert Crow 1 441 Phillip, Philip Crume 1 442 John Crump 1 443 Phillip, Philip Crurne 1 444 Rev Charles Cummings 7 445 Jonathan Cunningham 2 446 William Cunningham 1 447 John Curry 1 448 Robert Dale 2 449 Elizabeth Dalton 1 450 Moses Dalton 1 451 William Dalton 1 452 Moses Dameral 1 453 John Dameron, Damron 3 1 454 Lazarus Damron 1 455 Thomas Daniel 4 456 Wyatt Daniel 1 457 James Daniel Sr. 1 458 James Daniel, Dainiel 1 459 Jonas Dansforth 1 460 John Daskins 2 461 James Daugherty, Darherty 2 462 Cornelius Davies 1 463 Henry Davies 1 464 James Davies 4 465 John Davies 7 466 Phillip, Philip Davies 1 467 Robert Davies 1 468 Samuel Davies 3 469 William Davies 1 470 Andrew Davis 1 471 Elisha Davis 1 472 Hary Davis 1 473 Henry Davis 1 1 474 James Davis 2 475 John Davis 2 476 Richard (A) Davis 1 477 Richard (B) Davis 1 478 James Davison Jr. 1 479 James Davison Sr. 1 480 Andrew Davison, Davidson 7 481 Daniel Davison, Davidson 2 1 482 James Davison, Davidson 7 483 Joseph Davison, Davidson 1 1 484 William Davison, Davidson 1 1 485 Jonathan Dean 3 486 William Dean 1 487 Jonathan Dean(Jr) 1 488 Daniel Deane 1 489 Charles Debreaux, Debrex, Debrix 3 490 Elijah, Elijah Debusk 2 491 Adam Deck 2 492 John Delany, Deleany 2 493 John Dennison 1 494 Robert Denniston 2 495 Patrick Denny 4 496 Daniel Deskins 1 497 John Deskins 1 498 Abraham, Abreham Devault 1 499 Jacob Devault 1 500 Jacob Devault, Jr. 1 501 Charles Dever 1 502 Henry Dickerson, Dickenson, Dickensrson, Dickeyson 5 1 503 Humphrey Dickerson, Dickenson, Dickensrson, Dickeyson 1 504 John Dickerson, Dickenson, Dickensrson, Dickeyson 2 505 Charles Diver 1 506 William Dixon 1 507 Richard do 1 508 Alexander Donaldson, Donelson, Donnelson, Donnaldson, Donnellson 2 509 James Donaldson, Donelson, Donnelson, Donnaldson, Donnellson 5 510 James Donaldson, Donelson, Donnelson, Donnaldson, Donnellson 1 511 Janas Donaldson, Donelson, Donnelson, Donnaldson, Donnellson 1 512 Stockley Donaldson, Donelson, Donnelson, Donnaldson, Donnellson 2 513 John Donnel, Donnel, Donnald 5 514 John Donnel, Donnel, Donnald 35 515 James Dooly 1 516 James Dorchester 2 517 Alexander Doren 2 518 James Doren 2 519 Moses, Mosses Dortan 2 520 William Dorton 5 521 William Dorton(Jr) 1 522 James Dosier 1 523 George Dougherty 2 524 Henry Dougherty 3 525 James Dougherty 1 526 Joseph, Josep Dougherty 1 527 William Dougherty 1 528 Samuel Doughleys 1 529 Francis Dove 2 530 Patrick Dowell 1 531 Patrick Dowell, Dowel 4 532 John Doyle, Doyel 4 533 James Dozier 1 534 Joseph, Josep Drake 1 535 David Dryden 2 536 Joel Dryden 5 537 Nathaniel Dryden 2 538 James Duff 1 539 John Duff 1 540 Samuel Duff 2 541 William Duff 3 542 James Duffey 3 543 Edward Duglas, Duglas 2 544 James Duglas, Duglas 1 545 John Duglas, Duglas 2 546 Hannah Duncan 1 547 James Duncan 1 548 Martin Duncan 1 549 Rawley Duncan 1 550 Townsend Duncan 1 551 Elisha Dungan 4 552 Hellens, Hellins, Helins Dungans, Dungin 4 553 Rawley Dunkan 1 554 John Dunkin 1 555 Martin Dunkin 2 556 Nicholas Duorter 1 557 James Dysart 18 558 George Eastis 1 559 Christopher Ecklin 1 560 George Edgar 3 561 Moses Edmondson 5 562 Samuel Edmondson 4 563 Thomas Edmondson 1 564 William Edmondson 11 565 Thomas Edmondson(Jr). 1 566 John Edmondson(Sr). 1 567 Robert Edmondson, Edmonson, Edmonstone. Edmonston 4 568 Andrew Edmonson 2 569 John Edmonson 1 570 Robert Edmonson 3 571 Thomas Edmonson 3 572 John Edmonson(Jr) 1 573 Thomas Edmonson(Sr). 1 574 James Edward 1 575 David Edwards 1 576 Sarah Edwards 1 577 John Elam 1 578 William Elam 1 579 James Elder 1 580 Mathew Elder 2 581 Robert Elder 1 582 William Elking 1 583 Drury Elkins 1 584 James Elkins 2 585 Jesse Elkins 1 586 Richard Elkins 4 587 Michael Elliott, Elliot 1 588 Simeon Elliott, Elliot 1 589 Thomas Elliott, Elliot 1 590 Abraham, Abreham Ellis 2 591 William Ellis 3 592 William Ellison 1 593 Christopher Elms 1 594 William Elms 1 595 William Elmsis 1 596 Benjamin Elsworth 1 597 William Emmett 1 598 Joseph Emmett? 1 599 John English 2 1 600 John Enyart 1 601 Silas Enyart 2 1 602 James Ervin 1 603 Christopher Esklin 1 604 Ben Estill 1 605 Andrew Evans 3 606 John Evans 1 607 Thomas Evans 1 608 William Evans 2 1 609 Alexander Ewing 2 610 George Ewing 2 611 John Ewing 10 612 Joshua Ewing 1 613 Samuel Ewing 6 614 William Ewing 1 615 John Fain 1 616 Nicholas Fain 1 617 Champain, Champ Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 1 618 Edward Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 2 619 Elisha Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 3 1 620 Gideon Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 3 621 Isaac Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 622 James Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 623 Moses Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 624 Robert Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 2 625 Thomas Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 626 William Farris, Faris, Feris, Pharis 1 627 Martha Ferrel, Ferril, Ferrall, Ferrell, Ferral, Farrel 1 628 Obadiah Ferrel, Ferril, Ferrall, Ferrell, Ferral, Farrel 1 629 Robert Ferrel, Ferril, Ferrall, Ferrell, Ferral, Farrel 3 630 Thomas Ferrel, Ferril, Ferrall, Ferrell, Ferral, Farrel 2 631 William Ferrel, Ferril, Ferrall, Ferrell, Ferral, Farrel 2 632 Elizabeth Fields 1 633 John Fields 1 634 Joseph, Fields 1 1 635 Richard Fields 3 1 636 William Fields 1 637 George Finley 7 638 John Finley 2 639 Anthony Fitchpatrick 1 640 William Fitzgerald 2 641 Adam Fleenor, Fleener 3 642 Gasper Fleenor, Fleener 3 643 Jacob Fleenor, Fleener 3 644 John Fleenor, Fleener 2 645 Nicholas Fleenor, Fleener 5 646 John Fleming 9 647 Ambrose Fletcher 1 1 648 Amos Fletcher 1 649 Wiliam Fletcher 1 650 William Fletcher 1 651 William Fletcher 4 652 John Floyd 1 653 John Forest 1 654 Alexander Forgy 1 655 Susanna Fork 1 656 William Fork 2 657 John Foster 1 658 Thomas Foster 1 659 Daniel Fowler 2 660 James Fowler 4 661 John Fowler 7 662 Robert Fowler 4 663 Samuel Fowler 6 664 Thomas Fowler 1 665 William Frame 2 1 666 henry Francis 1 667 John Francis 1 668 Daniel Frazer, Frazier, Frazor 1 669 John Frazer, Frazier, Frazor 6 2 670 William Frazer, Frazier, Frazor 1 671 Frederick Friley 1 672 James Friley 1 673 Jacob Froke 1 674 John Frost 5 675 Joseph, Josep Frost 3 676 Micajah Frost 1 677 Samuel Frost 1 678 Simeon Frost 2 679 Thomas Frost 6 680 Thoma Frost(Jr). 1 681 Thomas Frost(Sr). 1 682 Joseph, Josep Frost, 1 683 Fredrick, Frederick Frylie, Fryly, Fraylie 7 684 John Fudge 1 685 Anne Fugate, Fuget 1 686 Benjamin Fugate, Fuget 1 1 687 Henly Fugate, Fuget 1 688 James Fugate, Fuget 1 1 689 John Fugate, Fuget 4 690 Joseph Fugate, Fuget 3 691 Josiah Fugate, Fuget 1 692 Margret Fugate, Fuget 1 693 Mary Fugate, Fuget 1 694 Nancy Fugate, Fuget 1 695 Randolph Fugate, Fuget 1 696 William Fugate, Fuget 1 1 697 Zachariah Fugate, Fuget 1 698 William Fulcher 1 699 Abraham, Abreham Fulkerson, Fulkison 12 700 Fredrick, Frederick Fulkerson, Fulkison 1 701 Jacob Fulkerson, Fulkison 1 702 James Fulkerson, Fulkison 16 703 James Fulkerson, Fulkison 1 704 John Fulkerson, Fulkison 3 705 James Fullen, Fullan 2 706 Robert Fulton 1 707 Christopher Funkhouser 3 708 John Funkhouser 4 709 Augur F Furman 1 710 George Gabhart 1 711 Matthias Gabhart 1 712 Hugh Gallougher, Gallaher, Gallaugher, Galloeher 2 713 Joel Gallougher, Gallaher, Gallaugher, Galloeher 1 714 William Gallougher, Gallaher, Gallaugher, Galloeher 1 715 George Gamble 1 716 Robert Gamble 1 717 William Garretson, Garrison 2 1 718 Martin Gash 2 719 John Gates 1 720 Bertholomew Gerat 1 721 Joab Gestineau 1 722 Billingsly Gibson 2 723 George Gibson 1 724 James Gibson 1 725 John Gibson 1 726 Samuel Gibson 3 727 Edward Giddians 1 728 Arthur Gilbreath 2 729 William Gill 5 730 Elijah, Elijah Gillenwaters 7 731 Robert Gillespie, Gillaspie 1 732 Thomas Gillespie, Gillaspie 1 733 James Gillilan, Gilliban 4 734 William Gilmore Jr. 1 735 William Gilmore Sr. 1 736 William Gilmore, Gilmer 4 737 David Gist 3 738 Nathaniel Gist 2 739 Mariah Givin 1 740 James Glenn, Glen 5 741 Mary Glenn, Glen 1 742 Jacob Goalman 1 743 John Goalman 1 744 Fredrick, Frederick Gobble, Goble 3 745 George Gobble, Goble 3 746 Jacob Gobble, Goble 1 747 John Gobble, Goble 2 748 Phillip, Philip Gobble, Goble 1 749 Andrew Goff 3 750 Thomas Goff 2 751 William Goforth 1 752 Conrad, Conrod Goldman 2 753 Jacob Goodman 1 754 Phillip, Philip Goodman 1 755 Samuel Gordon 1 756 Thomas Gorman 1 757 Benjamin Grag 1 758 Henry Graham, Grayham 2 759 John Graham, Grayham 1 760 John Gravat 1 761 Robert Gravat 1 762 Matthew Grave 2 763 Benjamin Graves 1 764 Jesse Gray 1 765 John Gray 2 766 Joseph, Josep Gray 3 767 Walter Gray 1 768 William Gray 1 769 Benjamin Green 1 770 George Green 1 1 771 James Green 2 772 Jesse Green 2 773 John Green 1 774 Lewis Green 3 775 Thomas Green 1 776 Zachariah Green 2 777 Lewis Green(Jr) 1 778 John Greenway 2 779 William Greer 2 780 Phillip, Philip Greever, Grever 2 781 Jesse Grey 1 782 John Griffith 2 783 Henry Grimes 5 784 James Grissum 1 785 John Gross 2 786 Henry Grymes 2 787 Christopher Guire 1 788 Francis Guthery 1 789 David Guynn, Guyun 2 790 Mariah Gwin, Gwyn 1 791 John Gwyn 1 792 Samuel Haddox, Haddon 4 1 793 Christopher Hains 1 794 George Halfacre, Halfaker 1 795 Jacob Halfacre, Halfaker 1 796 Michael Halfacre, Halfaker 9 797 Isaac Hall 1 798 James Hall 1 799 Joel Halliard 1 800 William Halliard 2 801 Samuel Hamilton 2 802 Joseph, Josep Hamley 1 803 Daniel Hamlin, Hamblin, Hamblyn 2 804 David Hamlin, Hamblin, Hamblyn 1 805 Henry Hamlin, Hamblin, Hamblyn 3 1 806 Jeremiah Hammon, Hamon, Hammond 1 807 Obadiah Hammon, Hamon, Hammond 1 808 Peter Hammon, Hamon, Hammond 2 809 Thomas Hammon, Hamon, Hammond 1 810 William Hammon, Hamon, Hammond 1 811 James Hand 1 812 Samuel Haneley 1 813 John Hanes 1 814 John Haney 1 815 John Hankins 6 1 816 Benjamin Hansford 1 817 Thomas Hardwick 3 818 Jeremiah Harel 1 819 John Hargis 1 820 Thomas Hargis 1 821 James Harris 1 822 Thomas Harris 3 823 Jeremiah Harrison 2 824 William Harroldson 4 825 James Harroll 6 826 Peter Hartsock 1 827 Matthew Harvey 2 828 Josias Haskins(Jr). 1 829 George Hatfield, Hatfielde 1 1 830 Jeremiah Hatfield, Hatfielde 1 831 John Hatfield, Hatfielde 1 832 Joseph Hatfield, Hatfielde 3 1 833 Valentine Hatfield, Hatfielde 1 834 Charles Hays, Hayes, Hay 3 1 835 James Hays, Hayes, Hay 1 836 John Hays, Hayes, Hay 3 837 Peter Hays, Hayes, Hay 1 838 William Hays, Hayes, Hay 2 839 Abraham, Abreham Hayter, Heyter 13 840 Evan Hayter, Heyter 1 841 William Hayter, Heyter 1 842 Anthony Head 2 843 Gaven Head 1 844 Joseph, Josep Head 2 845 William Head 2 846 Elijah, Elijah Heart 1 847 John Heaton 1 848 Anthony Heavilow 1 849 Andrew Henderson 5 850 James Henderson 1 851 John Henderson 3 852 Richard Henderson 1 853 Robert Henderson 3 854 William Henderson 6 855 Thomas Hendricks 2 856 James Hendrickson 1 857 Samuel Hendrickson 1 858 Thomas Hendrickson 1 859 Zachariah Hendrickson 1 860 John Heney 1 861 John Henley 1 862 Conrad, Conrod Hennegar 1 863 Jacob Hennegar 1 864 Francis Henry 1 865 Patrick Henry 1 866 Samuel Henry 2 867 Charles Hensley 1 868 Fielding Hensley 4 869 Joseph, Josep Hensley 1 870 Robert Hensley 2 871 Samuel Hensley 3 872 James Heolis? 1 873 David Herbert 1 874 James Heron 4 875 John Heton 1 876 Andrew Hiberlin 1 877 Richard Hickham 1 878 George Hiess, Hies 1 879 Jacob Hiess, Hies 1 880 Moses Higanbothan 1 881 Robert Higanbothan 1 882 Joseph, Josep Higgenbotham, Higanbotham, Higginbotham 2 883 Moses Higgenbotham, Higanbotham, Higginbotham 4 884 Robert Higgenbotham, Higanbotham, Higginbotham 1 885 Richard Higgins 4 886 James Hignite 2 887 James Hill 4 888 Thomas Hill 1 889 William Hill 1 890 George Hine, Hin 2 891 Nathaniel Hise? 1 892 Henry Hoach 1 893 Ezekiel Hobbs 2 894 James Hobbs 1 895 Joab Hobbs 1 896 Job Hobbs 1 897 Joel Hobbs 3 1 898 Thomas Hobbs 4 1 899 Vincent Hobbs 4 900 Vincin Hobbs 1 901 Vincent Hobs(Jr). 1 902 James Hogart 1 903 James Hogart(Sr). 1 904 Mary Hogg 1 905 John Holiday 1 906 Thomas Holland 1 907 John Holliday 2 908 Richard Holliett 1 909 Levi Hollingsworth 2 910 Richard Holliott 2 911 Henry Holt 1 912 Unnamed Honeyman 1 913 Michael Hoofacor 1 914 Law V Hook 1 915 Adam Hope 2 916 Aaron Horn 1 917 Joseph, Josep Horn 3 918 Jacob Hortenstine 4 919 John Horton 1 1 920 Joshua Horton 1 921 Patrick Horzry 1 922 John Hoton 1 923 Christopher Houston, Huston 4 924 James Houston, Huston 4 925 John Houston, Huston 4 926 Robert Houston, Huston 8 927 Samuel Houston, Huston 3 928 William Houston, Huston 6 1 929 Goodlove Hovemaster 1 930 James Howard 1 2 931 Mordecai Howard 3 932 Thomas Howard 1 933 William Howard 1 1 934 Samuel Hubbard 1 935 Justus, Justice, Justis Hubbell, Hubble 3 936 William Hugh 1 937 Charles Hughes, Hughs 1 938 David Hughes, Hughs 1 939 Henry Hughes, Hughs 1 940 Will Hughes, Hughs 1 941 William Humphreys, Humphries 1 942 Richard Humphries 1 943 George Hunt 1 944 John Hunt 1 945 Samuel Hunt (Hurst) 1 946 Abraham, Abreham Huntsucker 1 947 Henry Hurst 1 948 John Hurst 1 949 Nisy Huskins 1 950 Peter Hutchison 1 951 Peter Hutchison 2 952 John Hutton 1 953 Evan Hyter 1 954 John Ickis 1 955 Jon Ickis 1 956 John Iler 1 957 Job Ingram, Ingrim 1 1 958 Charles Ison 1 959 Hugh Jackson 1 960 Jacob Jackson 1 961 James Jackson 1 1 962 Jesse Jackson 1 1 963 John Jackson 1 964 John Jackson 2 965 Lydia Jackson 1 966 Simeon Jackson 1 967 John Jameson 4 968 Jacob Jastines 1 969 Henry Jeans 1 970 Thomas Jenkins 1 971 Jacob Jeter 1 972 Benjamin John 3 973 Benjamine John 1 974 Andrew Johnson 1 975 David Johnson 2 976 Hugh Johnson 4 977 John Johnson 1 978 Joseph Johnson 2 979 Thomas Johnson 6 2 980 William Johnson 1 981 Curtis Johnston 1 982 Hugh Johnston 3 983 Reuben Johnston 1 984 Robert Johnston 1 985 Thomas Johnston 5 986 Agasy Jones 1 987 Benjamin Jones 1 988 Daiana, Diana Jones 2 989 Elijah Jones 1 990 Eliza Jones 1 991 Elizabeth Jones 4 992 Fredrick, Frederick Jones 1 1 993 James Jones 1 1 994 John Jones 5 995 Laughley Jones 1 996 Levey Jones 1 997 Milley Jones 1 998 Robert Jones 1 999 Stephen Jones 1 1000 Thomas Jones 5 1001 William Jones 1 1002 Joseph, Josep Jonston 1 1003 Edward Junison ? 1 1004 Conrad, Conrod Karlock 1 1005 Stephen Kaywood 3 1006 Devault Keeler 1 1007 Adam Keer 2 1008 James Keer 1 1009 William Keer 1 1010 Elias Keesee 1 1011 George Keesee 2 1 1012 Joseph, Josep Keiser 1 1013 Darby Kelly, Kelley 1 1014 Edward Kelly, Kelley 1 1015 Ezekiel Kelly, Kelley 1 1016 John Kelly, Kelley 3 1017 William Kelly, Kelley 1 1018 James Kenedy 1 1019 John Kenedy 1 1020 James Kerr 2 1021 William Kerr 3 1022 Barney Kertley 1 1023 Benjamin Keys 1 1024 James Keys 2 1025 John Keys 6 1026 Berry Keywood 2 1027 John Keywood. Cawood, Caywood 1 1028 Moses Keywood. Cawood, Caywood 2 1029 Stephen Keywood. Cawood, Caywood 3 1030 Thomas Keywood. Cawood, Caywood 1 1031 Robert Kickham 1 1032 Amos Kilburn 1 1033 Charles Kilgore 2 1034 Robert Kilgore 1 1035 Daynalt Killer 1 1036 Charles Killgore 2 1037 Robert Killgore 2 1038 David Kincade 2 1039 John Kincade 5 1040 Robert Kincade 1 1041 John Kincaid 2 1042 Francis Kincannon 1 1043 James Kincannon 4 1044 Andrew Kincanon 1 1045 James Kindrick, Kendrick 1 1046 John Kindrick, Kendrick 4 1047 Patrick Kindrick, Kendrick 3 2 1048 Solomon Kindrick, Kendrick 1 1049 William Kindrick, Kendrick 2 1 1050 John Kindrick, Kendrick (Jr). 1 1051 John King 1 1052 Martha King 1 1 1053 William King 30 1054 David Kinkade 1 1055 John Kinkade 2 1056 John Kinkaid 1 1057 James Kinkanan 1 1058 Francis Kinkanan(Jr) 1 1059 John Kinkead 4 1060 Francis Kinkennon 1 1061 Andrew Kinkinnon 2 1062 Francis Kinkinnon 3 1063 William Kinneday 1 1064 William Kinnedy 2 1065 Alexander Kirk 1 1066 John Kirk 3 1067 Michael Kirkham 1 1068 John Kirklan 1 1069 Robert Kirklan 1 1070 John Kisner 1 1071 Samuel Kithcart 1 1072 George Knicely 3 1073 James Koil, Coil, Coile 1 1074 John Koil, Coil, Coile 5 1075 Patrick Koil, Coil, Coile 2 1076 Henry Kounts 4 1077 Joseph Kyzer 1 1078 John Laird 1 1079 Robert Lamb 1 1080 Andrew Lammie 3 1081 James Lammie 1 1082 Samuel Lammie 1 1083 Turner Lane 1 1084 Jonathan Langdon 5 1085 John Larimer 1 1086 Adam Lash 1 1087 George Lash 1 1088 Adam Lash, Lassh 3 1089 John Lathim 9 1090 John Lathim, Lathem, Lathin, Lathun 1 1091 Hermon Latture 1 1092 Alexander Laughlin 1 1093 James Laughlin 2 1094 John Laughlin 3 1095 Thomas Laughlin 1 1096 Drury Lawson 1 1097 Isaac Lebo 1 1098 Abner Lee 2 1099 Chesley Lee 1 1100 Evan, Even Lee 6 1101 John Lee 8 1102 Peter Lee 3 1103 Richard Lee 2 1104 Thomas Lee 1 1105 widow Lee 2 1106 William Lee 2 1107 John Lee(Jr). 1 1108 John Lee(Sr). 4 1109 Andrew Leeper 1 1110 Abraham, Abreham Lefever 3 1111 Ambrose Legg 1 1112 James Leith 1 1113 James Lemar 1 1114 John Lemar 1 1 1115 Luke Lemar 1 1116 William Lemar 1 1117 John Lester 3 1118 Joseph, Josep Lester 1 1119 William Lester 2 1120 John Lethim 1 1121 Peter Levinston 1 1122 Aaron Lewis 44 1123 Adam Lewis 1 1124 David Lewis 1 1125 Henry Lewis 1 1 1126 Jacob Lewis 3 1 1127 Jeremiah Lewis 1 1128 John Lewis 6 1 1129 Willoughby Lewis 1 1130 John Ligliss 1 1131 Charles Linch 1 1132 Patrick Linch 1 1133 Anthony Linder 3 1134 Daniel Linder 1 1135 Richard Linum 1 1136 James Litten 1 1137 Benton Litton 1 1138 James Litton 2 1139 Solomon Litton 2 1 1140 John Livingston 2 1141 Peter Livingston 6 1142 Samuel Livingston 1 1143 William Livingston 4 1144 William Todd Livingston 1 1145 Henry Livingston? 1 1146 Thomas Lloyd 2 1147 William Lockhart 1 1148 Benjamin Logan 5 1149 James Logan 2 1150 John Logan 1 1151 Griffin Lonard 1 1152 John Long 1 1153 Richard Long 1 1154 William Long 5 1 1155 John Lorbrough 1 1156 Thomas Lovelady 2 1157 John Lovelap 1 1158 David Low 1 1159 David Lowry, Lowrey, Lowrie 3 1160 James Lowry, Lowrey, Lowrie 1 1161 John Lowry, Lowrey, Lowrie 3 1162 Robert Lowry, Lowrey, Lowrie 2 1163 William Lowry, Lowrey, Lowrie 4 1164 John Lucas 1 1165 Andrew Lummie 1 1166 Christopher Lutspike 1 1167 John Lyle 1 1168 Col Charles Lynch 3 1169 John Lynch 3 1170 Edmond, Edmund Lyne 1 1171 Humberson, Humberston Lyon 5 1172 Samuel Lysle 1 1173 William Macklin 2 1174 Samuel Magee 1 1175 Archibald, Archebald Mahon 3 1176 Henry Mahon 1 1177 James Mahone 1 1178 Benjamin Maiden 10 1179 Siebens, Sebens, Sebius, Sibius Main 6 1180 William Manor 1 1181 Gasper Manscoe, Mauscoe 2 1182 Humphrey Marchell 1 1183 Josiah Markham 1 1184 William Markland 5 1185 Solomon Marks 1 1186 John Marshal 1 1187 Andrew Marshall 1 1188 Alexander Martin 1 1189 Andrew Martin 1 1190 Brice Martin 3 1191 John Martin 1 1192 Joseph, Josep Martin 21 1193 Thomas Martin 3 1194 William Martin 1 1195 Henry Mash 1 1196 Walter Mattingly 1 1197 Gasper Mauser 1 1198 Bazaleel Maxwell 1 1199 Nathaniel Maxwell 1 1200 John McCall 2 1201 Peter McCall, McAll 2 1202 Enoch McCarthy, McCarty 4 1203 John McCauley 2 1204 Elias McCay 1 1205 Samuel McChesney 5 1206 David McClenahan 2 1207 Katharine McClenahan 1 1208 Mary McClenahan 1 1209 Alexander McClure 1 1210 Halbert McClure 10 1211 Nathan McClure 1 1212 Nathaniel McClure 2 1213 Benjamin McCord 5 1214 John McCormack 1 1215 Joshua McCormack 2 1216 Daniel McCormic 1 1217 Daniel McCoy 1 1218 Elias McCoy 1 1219 George McCoy 1 1220 Robert McCulloch 1 1 1221 John McCullock 1 1222 Thomas McCullock 3 1223 Francis McCurry 1 1224 James McCutchion, McCutcheon 1 1225 John McCutchion, McCutcheon 2 1226 William McCutchion, McCutcheon 2 1227 Allen McDonald 1 1228 Charles McDonald 1 1229 Columbia McDonald 1 1230 Henry McDonald 1 1231 Alexander McDonnald 1 1232 William McDowel 1 1233 Patrick McDowell 1 1234 William McElheney 1 1235 Alexander McFarland 1 1236 James McFarland 1 1 1237 John McFarland 7 1238 Robert McFarland 1 1239 William McFarlands 1 1240 Robert McFarlin 1 1241 Andrew McFerrin, McFerran, McFarron 1 1242 James McFerrin, McFerran, McFarron 2 1243 John McFerrin, McFerran, McFarron 1 1244 William McFerrin, McFerran, McFarron 2 1245 William McGaughey 3 1246 Samuel McGee 1 1247 William McGhee 1 1248 Edward McGinnis 3 1249 James McHenry 1 1250 John McHenry 6 1251 Thomas McHenry 1 1252 Andrew McKee 1 1253 Colin McKenny, McKenney 2 1254 Elias McKey 1 1255 James McKinney 1 1256 Patrick McKinney 1 1257 William McKinny 1 1258 Robert McKnight 4 1259 Thomas McMackin 1 1260 Thomas McMahan 1 1261 Henry McMullan, McMullin, McMillian 1 1262 William McMullan, McMullin, McMillian 8 1263 Samuel McMurry 1 1264 John McMurtry 1 1265 William McNab 1 1266 Neal McNeal 2 1267 Thomas McNeil 1 1268 Edward McNew 1 1269 Elisha McNew 1 1270 George McNew 3 1271 James McNew 1 1272 Shad McNew 1 1273 Alexander McNutt 11 1274 John McRabb, McRab 3 1275 John McReynolds, McReonolds 2 1276 Joseph McReynolds, McReonolds 1 1 1277 Robert McReynolds, McReonolds 2 1278 Robert McReynolds, McReonolds 1 1279 Roland, Rowlin McReynolds, McReonolds 2 1280 Samuel McReynolds, McReonolds 8 1281 Archibald, Archebald McSpadding, McSpaddin, McSpedon, McSpadden 2 1282 Archibald, Archebald McSpadding, McSpaddin, McSpedon, McSpadden 1 1283 Moses McSpadding, McSpaddin, McSpedon, McSpadden 3 1284 Thomas McSpadding, McSpaddin, McSpedon, McSpadden 2 1285 Andrew Meek 1 1286 David Meek 1 1287 Samuel Meek 3 1288 William Meredith 1 1289 Joseph Meridith 4 1 1290 John Miles 1 1291 Abraham, Abreham Millard 1 1 1292 Charles Millard 1 1293 Abraham, Abreham Miller 1 1294 Adam Miller 1 1295 Andrew Miller 1 1296 Hugh Miller 1 1297 John Miller 1 1298 Abraham, Abreham Milliard 3 1299 Peter Mink 1 1300 John Minton 3 1301 John Moffet 2 1302 William Moffet 1 1303 Jerry Moles 1 1304 Peter Mompower 1 1305 Shadrack Monk 1 1306 William Monk 2 1307 Abigal Montgomery 1 1308 Alexander Montgomery 13 1309 James Montgomery 3 1310 John Montgomery 3 1311 Joseph Montgomery 1 1312 Margaret Montgomery 1 1313 Mary Montgomery 1 1314 Michael Montgomery 12 1315 Robert Montgomery 5 1316 Samuel Montgomery 2 1317 Susannah Montgomery 1 1318 Thomas Montgomery 6 1319 William Montgomery 1 1320 Alexander Moor 2 1321 Joseph, Josep Moor 1 1322 Martin Moor 1 1323 Richard Moor 4 1324 Samuel Moor 1 1325 Alexander Moore 1 1326 Henry Moore 1 1327 Isaac Moore 1 1328 James Moore 5 1329 Richard Moore 3 1330 Edward Morgan 2 1331 B Morris 1 1332 Benjamin Morris 1 1333 John Morris 1 1334 Adam Morrow 2 1335 Joseph, Josep Morton 4 1336 John Mosely 1 1337 Edward Moss 1 1338 George Moss 4 1 1339 Matthew Moss 1 1340 Mathew Mounts 1 1341 Matthew Mountz 1 1342 Margaret Mullen 1 1343 William Mullen 1 1344 Peter Mumpour 1 1345 Daniel Mungle 3 1346 Jacob Mungle 3 1347 John Murdack 1 1348 Alexis Musick 2 1349 David Musick 1 1350 Elexius Musick 1 1351 Jonathan Musick 1 1352 James Nall 1 1353 William Napier 2 1354 William Nash 6 1355 Simeon Nathan 1 1356 Arthur Neal, Niel, Niell, Neil 3 1357 Charles Neal, Niel, Niell, Neil 4 1 1358 Francis Neal, Niel, Niell, Neil 1 1359 John Neal, Niel, Niell, Neil 2 1360 Jacob Neece, Neese 1 1 1361 Daniel Nelson 1 1362 Elisha Nelson 2 1363 John Nelson 2 1364 Samuel Newell 3 1365 Samuel Newell(Jr). 1 1366 Nicholas Newfang 1 1367 Samuel Newill 2 1368 John Newlan 1 1369 Abraham, Abreham Newland 2 1370 Isaac Newland 5 1371 Shadrack Newton 1 1372 Matthias Nicholas 1 1373 Benjamin Nicholson, Nicheson 3 1 1374 John Nicholson, Nicheson 1 1375 Peter Nicholson, Nicheson 1 1376 Thomas Nicholson, Nicheson 2 1377 Mathias Nickels 1 1378 David Noe 1 1379 John Noe Jr. 1 1380 John Noe Sr. 1 1381 John Norris 1 1382 Joseph, Josep North 3 1383 David Norton 2 1384 Thomas Norton 1 1385 Enoch Novell 1 1386 Ibai Nunn 1 1387 Isley Nunn 1 1388 Stephen Ogden 1 1389 Daniel Oldhannas 1 1390 Edmond, Edmund O'Neal 1 1391 Benjamin Oney 2 1 1392 Richard Oney 1 1393 William Oney 1 1 1394 Michael Orr 1 1395 Squire Osborn 1 1396 William Osborn 1 1397 James Osborne, Osbourn, Osburn, Osborn, Osbourn 1 2 1398 Samuel Osborne, Osbourn, Osburn, Osborn, Osbourn 1 1399 Stephen Osborne, Osbourn, Osburn, Osborn, Osbourn 1 1 1400 Thomas Osborne, Osbourn, Osburn, Osborn, Osbourn 4 1 1401 John Ourus 1 1402 Alexander Outlaw 13 1403 James Overton 3 1 1404 Abraham, Abreham Owens 1 1405 Jesse Owens 1 1406 John Owens 2 1407 Owen Owens 1 1408 William Owney 1 1409 George Oxer 1 1410 Samuel Oxer 1 1411 Simon Oxer 1 1412 Andrew Pancake 1 1413 James Parberry 5 1414 James Parbery 4 1415 John Parker 1 1416 Timothy Parker 2 1417 Christopher Parkey 1 1418 Daniel Parkins 1 1419 John Parks 4 1420 William Parks 2 1421 William Parmer 1 1422 Hamlet Patterson 1 1423 John Patterson 6 1424 Joseph Payne 1 1425 Matthew Payne 2 1426 Obadiah Payne 1 1427 John Pearie 1 1428 James Pemberton 1 1429 Richard Pemberton 1 1430 William Pemberton 2 1431 Benjamin Pendleton, Penalton 1 1 1432 Edmund Pendleton, Penalton 1 1433 Joshua Penia 1 1434 Joseph Penn 3 1435 Elisha Pepper 2 1436 John Perce 1 1437 David Perie 1 1438 Henry Perkle 1 1439 Joseph Perrin 1 1440 Francis Perry 1 1441 James Perry 1 1442 Thomas Perry 1 1443 Henry Pertle 1 1444 Thomas Peteet 2 1445 John Peters 2 1446 David Phillips, Philips 1 1447 James Phillips, Philips 3 1448 Phillip, Philip Phillips, Philips 1 1449 John Phips(Sr). 1 1450 John Phips, Pheps 2 1451 John Pickens 1 1452 Jeremiah Picket 1 1453 John Pierce 1 1454 John Pike 1 1455 William Pike 1 1 1456 Thomas Pitman 1 1457 William Pitman 3 1458 Lewis Pitts 3 1459 William Poage 1 1460 Twain Polson 1 1461 William Poor 1 1462 John Porter 1 1463 Patrick Porter 5 1 1464 Samuel Porter 5 2 1465 John Porterfield 3 1466 Robert Porterfield 3 1467 Page Portwood 2 1468 Joseph, Josep Posey 4 1469 Richard Poston 1 1470 Rouse Potter 1 1471 Thomas Potter 3 1472 William Poy, (Boy?) 1 1473 Arch Prator 1 1474 Jonathan Prator 1 1475 William Prator 1 1476 John Preston 7 1477 R Preston 1 1478 Robert Preston 61 1479 Walter Preston 15 1480 John Preston(Jr). 6 1481 John Preston(Sr). 4 1482 Robert Preston. 1 1483 Jonathan Preter 1 1484 Anger Price 1 1485 Benjamin Price 2 1486 Daniel Price 1 1487 Daniel Price 1 1488 Edward Price 2 1489 Francis Price 1 1 1490 George Price 2 1491 James Price 2 1 1492 Michael Price 1 1493 Reuben Price 1 1494 Richard Price 18 2 1495 Ruben Price 1 1496 Thomas Price 7 1497 Willam Price 1 1498 Zachariah Price 1 1499 Thomas Price Jr. 1 1500 Thomas Price Sr. 1 1501 Richard Price Jr 1 1502 Thomas Price Jr 1 1503 Thomas Price Sr 1 1504 Benjamin Pride 1 1505 Thomas Pride 1 1506 David Priest, Preec 2 1 1507 Elizabeth Priest, Preec 2 1508 Samuel Priest, Preec 1 1509 William Priest, Preec 3 1510 Joseph, Prinor 1 1511 William Proman 2 1512 W M Pruitt, Pruit 1 1513 William Pruitt, Pruit 1 1514 Charles Pryor 2 1515 Chippy Ally Pucket, Puckett, Prichett 1 1516 Drury Pucket, Puckett, Prichett 4 1 1517 George Pucket, Puckett, Prichett 2 1518 Jeremiah Pucket, Puckett, Prichett 1 1519 George Purkle 1 1520 Henry Purkle 2 1521 John Pursell 1 1522 Henry Purtle 1 1523 Esther Rafferty 1 1524 James Ramey 1 1525 Matthias Ramey 1 1526 Robert Ramsay 2 1527 Jacob Randolph 1 1528 Robert Rankin 1 1529 Richard Ranshaw 1 1530 John Ratliff 1 1531 Richard Ratliff 1 1532 William Ratliff Jr. 1 1533 William Ratliff Sr. 1 1534 Nicholas Reagen 1 1535 John Reah, Ray, Rhea 3 1536 Joseph, Josep Reah, Ray, Rhea 3 1537 Matthew Reah, Ray, Rhea 2 1538 Robert Reah, Ray, Rhea 2 1539 Thomas Reah, Ray, Rhea 1 1540 Daniel Reamey 2 1541 Daniel Reamy 1 1542 Jerre Reamy 1 1543 Robert Reaugh 1 1544 Joseph, Josep Redshaw 2 1545 James Reid 1 1546 John Reid 3 1547 Nathan Reid 2 1548 James Remey 1 1549 Richard Renshaw 2 1550 John Reynolds 1 1551 Justus, Justice, Justis Reynolds 1 1552 Christian Rhodes 1 1553 Michael Rice (Jr). 1 1554 John Richards 2 1555 Aaron Richardson 1 1556 Nathan Richardson 1 1557 William Richardson 2 1558 Abel Richeson 2 1559 John Richeson 1 1560 David Richmond 2 1561 James Richmond 1 1562 John Richmond 11 1563 Alexander Richy, Richey 1 1564 Samuel Richy, Richey 2 1565 Isaac Riddle 1 1566 Edward Riggs 2 1567 John Riggs 1 1568 Rubin Riggs 1 1569 William Riggs 1 1570 Jacob Right 1 1571 William Rigs 1 1572 Patrick Riley 2 1 1573 Alexander Ritchie 4 1574 Samuel Ritchie 1 1575 Alexander Ritchie Jr. 1 1576 James Roark 2 1577 John Roark 1 1578 Aaron Roberts 1 1 1579 Cornelius Roberts 1 1 1580 George Roberts 1 1581 Hezekiah Roberts 1 1582 James Roberts 1 1583 John Roberts 2 1584 Phillip Roberts 1 1585 William Roberts 1 1586 George Robertson 1 1587 John Robertson 1 1588 Samuel Robertson 2 1 1589 Jesse Robeson 1 1590 John Robeson 1 1591 William Robeson 13 1592 David Robinson 2 1593 James Robinson 5 1594 John Robinson 6 1595 Samuel Robinson 3 1596 William Robinson 1 1 1597 James Rogers, Rodgers 10 1 1598 John Rogers, Rodgers 6 1599 Samuel Rogers, Rodgers 1 1600 William Rogers, Rodgers 4 1 1601 Isaac Roman, Romans 1 1602 Joshua Roman, Romans 4 1603 William Roman, Romans 1 1604 David Ross 1 1605 John Ross 1 1606 Reuben Rourk 1 1607 John Rouse 1 1608 Paulser Rouse 2 1609 John Row 1 1610 Henry Rowan 3 1611 William Rowan 2 1612 John Rowland 1 1613 Peter Rowland 1 1614 Peter Rowling 1 1615 Edward Roys 1 1616 Jerre Runy 1 1617 Andrew Russell 6 1618 Edward Russell 2 1619 Mrs Elizabeth Russell 1 1620 John Russell 1 1621 Joseph, Josep Russell 2 1622 William Russell 3 1623 Benjamin Rust 1 1624 John Rust 1 1625 Daniel Ryley, Riley 3 1626 Michael Rysonor. Ryzanor 2 1627 William Samiel 1 1628 Samuel Samples 1 1629 William Samples 1 1630 Thomas Sampson 1 1631 Robert Sanders 3 1632 Samuel Sanders 1 1633 Thomas Sanders 1 1634 Joseph, Josep Sands 1 1635 Robert Saunders 1 1636 Benjamin Say 1 1637 Arch Scaggs 1 1638 Charles Scaggs 1 1639 Frederick Scaggs 1 1640 Henry Scaggs 1 1641 Jacob Scaggs 1 1 1642 Jerry Scaggs 1 1643 John Scaggs 1 1644 Moses Scaggs 1 1645 Solomon Scaggs 1 1646 Zachariah Scaggs 1 1 1647 Henry Scaggs Jr. 1 1648 Alexander Scott, Scot 2 1 1649 Archibald, Archebald Scott, Scot 4 1650 Dorens Scott, Scot 1 1651 George Scott, Scot 1 1652 Grabriel Scott, Scot 1 1653 James Scott, Scot 2 2 1654 John Scott, Scot 3 1655 Joseph Scott, Scot 1 1656 Samuel Scott, Scot 4 1657 Thomas Scott, Scot 2 1658 William Scott, Scot 3 2 1659 John Seathem 1 1660 James Sergent 1 1661 John Severe 1 1662 John Shanan 1 1663 John Shanon 1 1664 Benjamin Sharp 13 1665 John Sharp 1 1666 Thomas Sharp 1 1667 Col Evan Shelby 1 1668 David Shelly 1 1669 Phillip, Philip Shelly 1 1670 Jeremiah Shelton 1 1671 James Shoemaker 2 1 1672 John Short 1 1 1673 Thomas Short 1 1674 Jacob Shutters 1 1675 John Shutters 2 1676 Peter Sidbothom 3 1677 Peter Sidburn 2 1678 James Simmons 1 1679 John Simmons 3 1680 William Simmons 1 1681 Samuel Simpson 1 1682 Joseph, Josep Sinclair 1 1683 Joseph, Josep Sincler 1 1684 Henry Skeegs 1 1685 John Skeegs 1 1686 Aaron Skeggs 2 1687 James Skeggs 1 1688 John Skeggs 1 1689 William Skeggs 4 1690 Thomas Skidmore 1 1 1691 William Skilleron, Skileron 2 1692 Joseph, Josep Slaughter 2 1693 John Sloan 1 1694 John Smallman 2 1695 Andrew Smathers 1 1696 Charles Smith 1 1697 Daniel Smith 3 1698 David Smith 4 1699 Edmond, Edmund Smith 5 1 1700 Eli Smith 1 1701 Elia Smith 1 1702 Elijah, Elijah Smith 5 1703 Ephraim Smith 3 1704 Ericus Smith 2 1 1705 George Smith 4 1706 Henry Smith 18 1707 James Smith 10 1708 John Smith 6 1 1709 Jonas Smith 4 1710 Lawrence, Lawrance, Laurence Smith 1 1711 Leton Smith 1 1712 Mathew Smith 1 1713 Matthew Smith 3 1714 Nathan Smith 4 1715 Reuben Smith 1 1716 Robert Smith 2 1717 Thomas Smith 4 1718 Tobias Smith 7 1719 William Smith 7 1 1720 Henry Smith Col. 1 1721 Ericus Smith Jr. 1 1722 John Smithers 1 1723 Briton Smoot 1 1724 Edward Smoot 2 1 1725 Andrew Smothers 2 1726 John A Smyth 2 1727 William Smyth 1 1728 John Snoddy, Snody 1 1729 Thomas Snoddy, Snody 1 1730 David Snodgrass 5 1731 Joseph, Josep Snodgrass 4 1732 Henry Spahr, Sparr, Sphan, Sphar 5 1733 James Spiggs 1 1734 Andrew Spradlin 1 1735 Joseph Spradlin 1 1736 William Sprat, Spratt 1 1 1737 James Sproules, Sprowl 4 1738 Meshick Stacy 1 1739 Simon Stacy 1 1740 John Stacy Jr. 1 1741 John Stacy Sr. 1 1742 Daniel Stallard 1 1743 Harris Stanley 1 1744 Richard Stanton 1 1745 Edward Stapleton 2 1746 Thomas Stapleton Jr. 1 1747 Thomas Stapleton Sr. 1 1748 John Starns, Starrs 2 1749 Leonard Starns, Starrs 2 1750 Mary Starns, Starrs 2 1751 Nicholas Starns, Starrs 2 1752 Thomas Starns, Starrs 1 1753 Meshack Statia 1 1754 Richard Staunton 1 1755 Samuel Steel 2 1756 Benjamin Stephens 1 1757 James Stephens 1 1758 Nicholas Stevens 1 1759 Robert Stevenson 2 1760 David Stewart 1 1761 Thomas Stewart 1 1762 William Stewart 1 1 1763 Isaiah Stills 1 1764 John Stout 1 1765 John Stuart 1 1766 Thomas Stuart 2 1767 William Stuart 1 1768 Thomas Stubbs 1 1769 Peter Sullivan 1 1770 John Summers 1 1771 James Summerville 1 1772 Title First Name Surname 1773 Henry Sword 1 1774 Michael Sword 3 1 1775 Bazel, Bazell, Bazalett, Bardatt, Bazil, Bazdall Talbout, Tolbot, Talbott, Talbett, Talbert, Talbett 1 1776 Bazel, Bazell, Bazalett, Bardatt, Bazil, Bazdall Talbout, Tolbot, Talbott, Talbett, Talbert, Talbett 2 1777 Bazel, Bazell, Bazalett, Bardatt, Bazil, Bazdall Talbout, Tolbot, Talbott, Talbett, Talbert, Talbett 4 1778 Burwell Tanner 1 1779 John Tate 4 1 1780 Robert Tate 2 1 1781 Thomas Tate 11 1782 William Tate 5 1783 Jacob Taylor 5 1784 James Taylor 3 1 1785 Jcob Taylor 1 1786 George Teeter, Teaters 3 1787 John Teeter, Teaters 1 1788 Benjamin Thomas 1 1789 Griffey Thomas 1 1790 John Thomas 6 1791 Johnathan Thomas 1 1792 Lewis Thomas 1 1793 Reuben Thomas 2 1794 James Thompson 10 1795 John Thompson 9 2 1796 Richard Thompson 7 1 1797 William Thompson 3 1 1798 William Thornton 1 1799 Charles Thurman 1 1800 William Tillotson 1 1801 Lemuel Tillson, Tilson 2 1802 Peleg Tilson, Tillson 2 1803 William Tilson, Tillson 1 1804 Denny Tobias 1 1805 William Treadway 2 1806 Stephen Trigg 1 1807 James Trimble 2 1808 Robert Trimble 2 1809 William Trimble, Trimple 3 1810 James Trotter 1 1811 John Trousdale. Trowsdale 3 1812 James Trumble 2 1813 John Tucker 1 1814 James Tygard, Tygartt 2 1815 John Vanbebber 1 1816 Peter Vanbebber 1 1817 Alexander Vance 2 1818 Samuel Vance 2 1819 John Vandyke 2 1 1820 Aaron Vanhook 2 1821 Isaac Vanhook 1 1822 Lawrence, Lawrance, Laurence Vanhook 9 1823 Samuel Vanhook 6 1 1824 Thomas Vanhook 1 1825 William Vaughan 1 1826 James Vaughn 1 1827 William Verdimen 1 1828 Jesse Vermillion 1 1829 Robert Vickers, Vicars, Vickars 4 1 1830 John Wadley 2 1831 John Wadlow 1 1832 John Wagg 1 1833 Barnabas , Barney Waggoner 2 1834 Isaac Wainscot 1 1835 Edward Walker 1 1836 Elizabeth Walker 1 1837 Elsy Walker 1 1838 James Walker 1 1839 John Walker 10 1840 Lucy Walker 1 1841 Margret Walker 1 1842 Nancy Walker 1 1843 Robert Walker 2 1844 Samuel Walker 1 1845 William Walker 6 1846 Matthias, Irathias, Frithuies Frathias Wall, Mall 4 1847 George Wallace 1 1848 Robert Wallace, Wallas 3 1849 George Waller 1 1850 Elisha Wallin, Wallen, Walling 2 1851 Stephen Wallin, Wallen, Walling 4 1 1852 Stephen Wallin, Wallen, Walling 1 1853 Thomas Wallin, Wallen, Walling 5 1 1854 Lewis Walters 1 1855 David Ward 1 1856 David Ward 4 1857 Dawson Ware 1 1858 Benjamin Washbourn 1 1859 Gilbert Watson 3 1860 James Watson 1 1861 Patrick Watson 4 1862 John Weaver 2 1863 Robert Webb 1 1864 William Webb 1 1 1865 John Wells 1 1866 William West 1 1867 James Wharton 2 1868 James Wheeler 3 1869 Stephen Wheeler 3 1870 William Wheeler 1 1871 Paul Whionnont 1 1872 Isaac White 1 1873 Samuel White 4 1 1874 Shadrack White 9 1 1875 Sollomon White 2 1876 Westley White 2 1877 William White 4 1878 Giles Whiteker 1 1879 Joseph Whiteley 1 1880 Lewis Whitener 1 1881 Francis Whitney 3 1882 James Whorton 1 1883 John Widner 2 1884 Lewis Widner 1 1885 Jonathan Wier, Weir 3 1886 Samuel Wier, Weir 2 1887 Alexander Wilie 1 1888 Francis Wilkerson, Wilkinson 6 1 1889 William Wilkerson, Wilkinson 2 1890 Jacob Will 6 1891 Henry Willard 1 1892 Jacob Williams 1 1893 John Williams 3 1894 Moses Williams 1 1895 Robert Williams 3 1896 William Williams 1 1897 Aldain Williamson 1 1898 Alvon Williamson 1 1899 Henry Willis 7 1900 Andrew Willoughby 1 1901 John Willoughby 1 1902 Joshua Willoughby 1 1903 Mathew Willoughby 1 1904 William Willoughby 2 1905 Jacob Wills 4 1906 John Wills 1 1907 William Wilmoth 1 1908 Abraham, Abreham Wilson, Willson 2 1909 Andrew Wilson, Willson 1 1910 David Wilson, Willson 1 1911 Harris Wilson, Willson 1 1912 James Wilson, Willson 2 1913 John Wilson, Willson 1 1 1914 Richard Wilson, Willson 1 1915 Robert Wilson, Willson 1 1 1916 Samuel Wilson, Willson 2 1917 Thomas Wilson, Willson 1 1918 William Wilson, Willson 2 1919 Isaac Winscott, Winscot 1 1920 Joseph Winscott, Winscot 1 1 1921 Richard Winscott, Winscot 1 1922 William Withers 3 1923 George Wolsey, Wollsey, Wolsey, Woolsey 2 1924 John Wolsey, Wollsey, Wolsey, Woolsey 3 1925 Richard Wolsey, Wollsey, Wolsey, Woolsey 2 1926 Thomas Wolsey, Wollsey, Wolsey, Woolsey 9 1927 Zephaniah, Zephemah Wolsey, Wollsey, Wolsey, Woolsey 3 1928 Samuel Woodard 1 1929 Abrm. Woods 1 1930 Archalaus, Archilaus Woods 1 1931 Archalaus, Archilaus Woods 1 1932 Archibald, Archebald Woods 3 1933 John Woods 2 1934 Jonathan Woods 2 2 1935 Joseph, Josep Woods 1 1936 Obadiah Woods 1 1937 Robert Woods 1 1938 William Woods 1 1939 Charles Woolf 1 1940 John Woolf 1 1941 Francis Wright 1 1942 Jacob Wright 1 1943 Alexander Wylie 2 1944 John Wyroe 1 1945 John Yancy 2 1946 James Smith Yarborough 1 1947 Benedict Yarry 1 1948 Henry Yerry 1 1949 Daniel Young 3 1 1950 David Young 3 1951 Dudley Young 1 1952 Edward Young 2 1 1953 Jacob Young 4 1954 James Young 6 1955 John Young 3 1 1956 Reubin Young 1 1957 Ruben Young 1 1958 Samuel Young 9 1 1959 William Young 2 1960 Jacob Zimmerly 2 1961 John Zion 2 Sources: 1. [County, Virginia|Washington County Land Records. Data are the number of occurrences of the name in the Washington County land records. The table is intended to lump records using different spellings of a name under a single entry. Alternative spellings are shown. This is a work in progress, as catching all of the variations in names is a bit of a challenge. line source to be provided. Category:Washington County, Virginia Category:Censuses Category:Virginia